Happy Valentine
by Amelita
Summary: C'est la Saint-Valentin, que dire de plus ? Mais tous ne fêtent pas la Saint-Valentin. Ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et Maya et Miles sont bien d'accord sur ce point... n'est-ce pas ?


**Petite fanfic, en one shot, totalement, écrite dans le noir sur un cahier dans une voiture xD**

**J'aurais voulu le poster le 14 mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon ordi, alors il est juste là...**

**Hors contexte, alors pas de spoilers !**

**Et ce n'est pas là peine de vous préciser que c'est une fanfic sur Maya et Miles, et qu'ils sont mon OTP :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Maya savait qu'il était un homme très réservé, et qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec toutes formes de manifestations sociales. Ils s'étaient ainsi mis d'accord (à son initiative) de ne pas fêter la Saint-Valentin ; tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une fête commerciale de toute façon... Elle savait qu'elle ne recevrait rien, et cela lui allait ; elle savait qu'il l'aimait.<p>

Mais voilà que cinq ans plus tard, elle n'en était plus aussi sûre. Un fleuriste lui apporta un bouquet de roses, par mégarde : elles étaient pour la voisine. Maya lui sourit gentiment... mais quand elle ferma la porte, elle se dit que pour une fois, elle voulait quelque chose. Il devenait de plus en plus distant ces derniers temps qu'elle commençait à avoir des doutes. Il était généralement absent dans l'expression de ses sentiments, mais ces temps-ci cette absence c'était amplifiée. Elle savait qu'il travaillait sur un dossier important et que c'était pour ça qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas rentrer. Mais elle voulait qu'il fasse un effort, pour une fois...

Miles Edgeworth savait que Maya était une fille très... expressive en ce qui concernait ses sentiments. Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte des efforts qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Maya disait toujours s'en moquer quand ils en parlaient, que cette situation lui allait très bien, mais il savait maintenant qu'elle acceptait de ne pas fêter la Saint-Valentin parce que lui le voulait. Quand il la vit fermer la porte sur ce fleuriste qui s'était trompé d'adresse il comprit qu'elle souffrait de son manque d'implication émotionnelle. Il se promit alors de faire un effort, pour une fois.

"Je rentrerais tard ce soir, Nick et moi avons encore du travail. Je serais rentrée vers 22 heures. Je t'aime."

En lisant ce sms que Maya venait de lui envoyer, Miles fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envisagé que Maya rentrerais tard ce soir. En même temps, il aurait dû la prévenir ; ils ne préparaient rien en général pour la Saint-Valentin, il lui était légitime de penser qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu. Il regarda le cadeau qu'il avait fait à Maya qui était sur le canapé. Il croisa les bras. Il n'aimait pas ce cadeau. Il savait que Maya l'adorerait, et que dès qu'elle l'aura illuminé de son enthousiasme, il pourrait même l'aimer aussi. Il comptait d'ailleurs sur elle pour lui faire apprécier ce cadeau. Mais pour l'instant, ce cadeau le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'y pouvait rien. A partir de l'instant où il était rentré dans le magasin pour l'acheter il s'était senti ridicule. Et jugé. Il rougissait quand il le désigna au vendeur pour l'acheter. Il serait parti en courant si ce n'était pas pour Maya. Il n'aurait jamais pensé acheter une telle... chose avant. Il savait que ce cadeau serait parfait pour elle, qui nécessitait tant d'affection, et lui qui n'arrivait pas à lui en donner assez. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait encore supporter la présence de cette chose pour trois heures, le temps qu'elle revienne. Il ne voulait même pas le toucher. Mais il ne pouvait pas en détacher les yeux. Il sentait que cette chose le regardait. Il soutint son regard. Il déglutit.

"Oh ne me regardes pas comme ça !" s'exclama-t-il.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il se sentait si stupide. Il avait craqué. Cette chose le mettait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il commençait à lui parler...

"Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, souffla-t-il"...

En effet, le petit shiba inu le fixait toujours, et inclina légèrement la tête en tirant la langue.

Miles eut un sourire nerveux.

"Maya va l'adorer, pensa-t-il".

* * *

><p><strong>Oui bon, on sent le one shot, c'est pas top, mais au moins tous les accents sont là ! En fait je l'ai écrite directement sur le site c'était plus simple... J'ai choisi un Shiba Inu parce que c'est trop mignon, et Missile est un Shiba Inu, non ? Alors je pense que c'est comme ça que ça devait être... XD<strong>


End file.
